Paper bags are often made with a bag making system from a roll or web of paper. The bag making system forms, folds and pastes the paper web into finished paper bags. While making a bag, a bag making machine must grasp parts of the paper bag to facilitate folding and sealing the bottom of the paper bag. One method commonly used to grasp the bags uses clamps with corresponding tucker blades. These clamps typically crease the face of the paper bag, detracting from the appearance of the face of the bag.
To avoid the crease in the face of the bag, the bags may be hand-made. While hand-made bags may be visually appealing, they are labor intensive and can be expensive to make. What is needed is a mechanism and method for machine making paper bags without causing the crease mark in the face of the paper bag.